The present invention relates to a photographic camera with a releasable safety retaining catch for interchangeable lens objectives and which includes an automatic focusing mechanism.
Cameras of this type require that rotary adjustment motions be transferred to the interchangeable lens objectives from the camera body. These motions must be transferred in such a manner as to be as free from play as possible.
German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 2,951,433 discloses a camera in which adjustment setting motions generated in the camera body are transferred via friction wheels to the setting elements in the objective. However, one disadvantage associated with such a mechanism is the very high energy loss caused by slippage of the friction wheels.
It has been proposed in German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS No. 2,941,601 that a telescopically extendable force transmission shaft be used for tensioning sector shutters disposed in an interchangeable lens objective. The telescopically extendable force transmission shaft is disposed on the objective and is driven with a drive shaft on the camera body for tensioning the spring force storage mechanism for the shutter sector drive. This arrangement is manually operable upon attachment of the objective. Again, a disadvantage of such a coupling is that high frictional loss occurs. Also, distortions of the transmitted movement and binding of the movable axial parts to be coupled may occur based on parallel and axial misalignments.